A Little Holiday Cheer
by LadyShadowhawk
Summary: Starscream and Shaba celebrate the Holiday season StarscreamXOC.


_**NOTE:**__ I do not own Transformers in any way. All characters (except for the OC) are NOT MINE._

_This is just a one-shot fic to celebrate the Holiday season. Please enjoy and review!_

_A__nd yes, I am still working on 'Out of t__he Darkness and Into the Fire' (I'll post a new chapter to that story in a few days). _

**A Little Holiday Cheer**

"Just _what_ are those slagging Autobots up to?" Starscream grumbled as he and Shaba approached the Autobot's main control bunker, not too far from their own base of operations. The two factions had been battling on and off since their arrival to Earth several months ago.

Starscream continued to watch the Enemy from where he was while Shaba went closer to further investigate the situation. The Autobot's stronghold was hidden in a deep mountain valley that was full of evergreen trees and, with this being winter, snow.

That white stuff was quite annoying, too…it was quite cold, and the white color made hiding almost impossible. Shaba tried her best to hide amongst the tall trees and rock formations, but with her ebony armor, she stood right out.

"Slag, it's no use, Starscream, they'll see me if I dare get any closer" Shaba notified the Air Commander via secure comlink. She continued "Although, I can tell what they're doing now; they're building something with the snow, a figure of sorts…odd" Shaba was perplexed by this, as she'd never seen anything like it before.

"Ah, sounds like those foolish 'Bots are just having some R&R" Starscream replied. "Anyway, we should return to the compound. Megatron should be expecting us back from our recon mission" Shaba turned and started back towards Starscream.

The skies began to darken and Shaba had made it up the ridge to where Starscream waited. "Well, _that_ was fun" Shaba sighed, sarcastically. "We got to watch Autobots acting like a bunch of fleshling children; I have much better things to do with my time!" Starscream seethed, as he turned and started to head over the ridge and down to where the Decepticon base was.

Shaba gave one last glance back down into the valley and her optics widened in fascination; there were now many brightly colored lights adorning a large evergreen tree just outside the Autobot compound.

"Starscream…_look_!" the femme said, excited. Starscream just grumbled when he saw the lighted tree.

"Those walking slag heaps further and further disgust me; they have obviously taken on a silly Earth tradition that's celebrated during this time of the year. Humans go crazy decorating their dwellings and give things to one another…ugh!" Starscream just shook his head and he and Shaba silently made their way back to the Decepticon control bunker.

"Hey, how about we decorate this dismal looking place some?" Shaba looked around a dimly lit corridor and the plain gray metal walls of the bunker. Starscream gave a snort of surprise and anger "You have _got_ to be kidding me, femme…and I could only imagine Megatron's reaction if he saw strings of lights all over the place" Starscream retorted as he went into the control room to report his mission results to the Decepticon commander.

Shaba merely sighed after the Air Commander left and went to her quarters. She wanted to do _something_ fun. _"__I'll have some fun whether the others like it or not"_

The next day, Starscream had gone off on another mission, this time to survey some possible new energy sources before the Autobots could lay claim to them. Shaba had stayed behind, instead, compiling data records. She was merely pretending to work hard, having already done the filing the night before.

Shaba went and found Soundwave, who was working in the control center along with his cassettes. "Hey, can I borrow Laserbeak and Ravage for a bit?" she asked, wanting the two for a 'special' mission.

Soundwave obliged and Shaba headed for the main hangar with Ravage and Laserbeak in tow and stopped when she reached the main door to exit the base. "Alright, I want you to gather up all of these materials and bring them back to my quarters" Shaba ordered as she inserted files listing the materials into the cassettes' processors.

Shaba then opened the main hangar door and the two cassettes raced out into the open and were gone for several hours. Shaba kept appearing that she had much work to do, not wanting Megatron to sense any unusual behavior with her.

Shaba then returned to her quarters and waited for Ravage and Laserbeak, hoping that the two found everything that she wanted and didn't get caught by Megatron or Starscream.

She then heard a noise at the door and opened it to let the two cassettes into her quarters. Both of them carried bundles of wires and lights and appeared completely exhausted. Shaba took the materials from them and gave them both some energon before returning them to Soundwave.

Shaba's optics flashed with excitement _"Ooh, this is gonna be so much fun"_ she thought as she laid out the wiring and assorted decorations that included colored lights and shiny round objects that had hooks attached to hang. She also saw long strands of silvery material and little figurines of a human with long white hair and wearing a red and white suit.

The femme then went to work, placing the materials in a large, inconspicuous box, then heading up to Starscream's quarters. She had made sure that he didn't return early from his recon mission, and then punched in an access code to open the door.

Shaba then immediately went to work, stringing the lights over doorways, along the large mantle, and along the huge picture window that faced out over the valley. She then placed the tinsel and garland strands along with the lights and the little figure of the human…Santa Claus…on the mantle.

_"Hmmm, I should've gotten a tree as well"_ Shaba realized that she was missing the most important of the decorations, then thought that it would've been awfully hard for Ravage to drag a huge tree through the compound without someone noticing; hopefully, what she already had would be good enough of an impression.

Then, Shaba noticed something that was laying on the floor…a clump of leaves tied together by a pretty red ribbon. She only gave a wide grin as she hung it over the large window; knowing exactly the purpose of this particular decoration.

With that, Shaba sat and waited for Starscream to return, taking in the beautiful new scenery. She then slipped into a light recharge; her excitement had already caused her to become quite exhausted.

A short while later, Shaba came out of her nap just in time to hear heavy footsteps approaching the door. She quickly hid behind the floor-length curtains next to the window, hoping that Starscream wouldn't notice her just yet.

The door then slid opened and a rather exhausted looking Air Commander entered his quarters, not even noticing the additions to the room décor; he slowly shuffled over to his stores locker and took out a cube of hi-grade and immediately began to down it while grumbling about 'slagging Autobot spies'.

Starscream also looked worse for the wear. His usually pristine armor was streaked with grime and oil, which was quite unusual as Starscream usually _never_ returned from a simple recon mission looking this badly.

"Aaaah" Starscream downed the cube of hi-grade in one long swig, then, he finally opened his optics fully and saw it…the strands of lights, the tinsel, and the garland.

"What…the…_frag_?!" the Air Commander shrieked in disbelief and rage, at first thinking that this was yet another prank by his fellow Seeker, Skywarp. _"How, though?...Skywarp was with me the whole time"_ Starscream thought.

His optics then narrowed "Shaba" he growled angrily. She had actually gone and done it, like she wanted to do. "Oh, I'll get that slagging femme!" Starscream went to leave his quarters to track her down.

Just then, he heard a shuffling noise over by the window. He spun around to catch a slight movement in the curtains by the window. "Oh?..." Starscream started walking towards the window, a slight smirk forming on his lips; he was getting an idea of just what was going on.

Shaba stifled a giggle as she tried to catch Starscream's attention and could hear the Seeker approaching her. Starscream was now standing right before the curtain that she was hiding behind. He could sense the femme now; feeling her energy field flaring with his presence.

Shaba felt his energy field even more and it drove her crazy, making the femme want to leap out from behind her hiding place and right into Starscream's arms. Shaba held still, though, waiting for the Seeker to make a move first.

Starscream was in no hurry, though. He continued to stand there, then slowly raised a hand and slowly ran it down the curtain, feeling a definite form behind it. He smirked even more "Femme, I know you're there" he hissed.

Shaba felt that hand through the curtain and gasped; the touch felt like tiny electric shocks to her systems. She couldn't hold back any longer and the femme threw the curtain aside and took a step towards Starscream, looking rather shy and apprehensive.

"Now, that's more like it, femme. Now, tell me, why did you think that I would enjoy having these fleshling-made objects adorning my beautiful quarters, hmm?" he asked, his optics narrowing and a stern expression replacing the smirk.

Shaba gave Starscream somewhat of a pleading look in her optics. "Oh, I'm just having fun. Who says we Decepticons have a bit of fun as well?" Shaba asked, innocently.

"Because Megatron says so!" the Air Commander snapped a response, then his expression calmed a bit "At least you didn't go putting this stuff up in the control room or his quarters…we'd both be in the Pit" Starscream gave a slight chuckle.

He then looked around the sitting room once more; the more he looked at the shimmering lights and the garland, the more he found it less repulsing. "Well, femme, maybe it's not so terrible after all…I dare admit, it looks, ugh…nice" Starscream winced slightly at his own remark, not sure if he wanted to admit this to Shaba.

"See now?...not so bad, is it? Shaba asked, softly; her emerald eyes gleamed and sparkled as they peered into the crimson ones of Starscream. The Air Commander looked bewildered at first, then, he gave an even bigger smirk "Yes?" he asked, leading Shaba on.

"Hmmm…looks like you could use a little cleaning up. What happened to you out there?" Shaba asked with some concern as she reached up and wiped off some of the grime off of his faceplate and finished with a gentle stroke down his cheek ridge.

Starscream growled, but ceased when he felt the femme's gentle touches. "Those slagging, good-for-nothing Autobots had one of the mines heavily guarded and I ended up nearly crash-landing while evading from their fire" Starscream gave a frustrated sigh and continued. "And, naturally, Megatron was not pleased at all and he took his anger out on me…which, of course, is nothing new"

Starscream then shook his head and headed to his private wash racks and started up the strong, hot jets of water. Shaba followed him to the door of the washroom "Here, I'll help you get cleaned up, if you'd like" she gave Starscream a look that made the Seeker freeze for a moment.

"Yes…yes, that would be most appreciated, femme" Starscream then replied as he turned and stepped under the water jets, giving a sigh of relaxation. Shaba took a large rag and started on his back of his neck joints, thoroughly cleaning dirt, grime, and oil out of every little crevice. Starscream jerked slightly as she brushed up against some of the more sensitive wiring.

Shaba then slowly worked her way down and started on the wings as she slowly went over the leading edges, causing Starscream to visibly jump. "Be careful now, femme. I have some very delicate sensors there" he warned, stifling the urge to groan in pleasure at the touches.

Shaba grinned "Sensitive, huh?...Figured you'd be anything _but_ sensitive, Starscream" she purred as she continued to gently wipe down the wing surfaces.

Starscream couldn't fight it any longer and let loose a deep groan. "You have no idea, femme, of how _good_ that feels!" Starscream panted. He then quickly shut off the water and dried himself off and walked out to the sitting room again, his intakes rapidly cycling air to cool his systems.

Shaba walked over to the large window overlooking the valley, wanting Starscream to join her, which he did. "Well…now what?" Starscream asked, looking out the window with slight confusion. Shaba smiled as her optics glanced up to the top of the window. Starscream then looked up and saw a small clump of leaves and his optics widened slightly.

"Sh…Shaba?...is that…what I think it is?" Starscream smirked. Shaba nodded "Oh yes, Starscream…that's _exactly_ what it is" she hissed, and then moved closer to the Seeker.

Starscream did the same, his lips brushing up against the femme's as he embraced her. Then, he leaned into her fully, giving her a long, smoldering kiss. Shaba gave a soft moan and kissed back, her arms now wrapped around the Seeker.

The two then broke the kiss, but continued to gaze into each other's optics, hungrily. Starscream then suddenly scooped the femme into his arms. "Why don't we continue this in a more comfortable place" Starscream hissed, then carried Shaba off to his recharge berth.

It would definitely be a holiday to remember.


End file.
